


The Other Guy

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Moving On, Out of Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Karyn never really got over Thrawn, which makes moving on rather difficult.
Relationships: Karyn Faro / Original Male Character, Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Other Guy

_Karyn! Oh God, Karyn._

Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, while sexy little moans rolled from her rosy lips with each thrust.

He buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely hers.

Then she wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself fully to him and he thrust in deep.

_Oh yes. Yes. Being inside a woman like this, with no barrier between them, was the best feeling ever. If the mandatory contraception shots were good for anything it was this._

Karyn whimpered as her inner muscles tightened around him. Her eyes were still firmly closed, while her nails dug into his shoulders. Her breath came in short gasps now, while they both moved in a delicious rhythm.

_Karyn. Oh yes. Yes. Just like this._

He felt her tension peek, her arms and legs around him. She stiffened completely, arched beneath him and then cried out in pleasure, while her inner muscles clenched him, caressed him, drew him in, deeper and deeper.

He lost it then. All control and thought, until there was just Karyn. Her smooth skin, her sent and her tight, wet heat.

_Frack. She felt so good._

Relentlessly he drove into her, harder and faster, gone partly mad with hunger and passion and desperate for release.

_So good. So unbelievably good. He was close. So close._

His balls drew tight and he exploded then, shuddering over her, a hoarse groan on his lips, while he spilled himself deep within her core, his cock jerking and pulsing. She felt so, so good. He thrust into her one final time.

_Karyn._

It was perfect. Almost.

She lay quietly beneath him as the waves of pleasure faded off. Exhausted and beautiful, with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. But her eyes were still closed.

 _Damn him._

Wordlessly, she uncrossed her legs from around him and then he rolled off her, before lying down on the bed alongside her. He felt totally drained, physically as well as emotionally.

“Everything alright?“ He asked after a while.

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes. I’m Fine.”

“Fine.” he repeated and the hurt in this voice was obvious. "I bet you would feel better than _fine_ if it wasn’t _me_ you’re seeing. "

"Chris…" Karyn said apologetically.

“At least you're not denying it.” He focused on the ceiling. “Did you think about him all the time?"

Karyn reached for the sheets and covered herself.

“Not all the time.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” He sounded angrier than intended.

“Please. Not now." she said fingering the white, standard military bed sheet.

"If not now then when?” He sat up in bed. I” can’t do this anymore, Karyn.”

“Chris…please I need you. You are my friend. I need you to...”

“I love you, Karyn.”

She gaped at him.

“Yes, now it’s finally out there. I love you.” There was a brief silence. “Does _he_ love you?”

He saw the tears in her eyes and felt bad for it. He didn’t want this but…

“It has been years and you still love him. If you ask me, he doesn’t deserve it. But whatever spell he has on you, I apparently can’t keep up with Grand Admiral Thrawn.” He nearly spat out the name and could only hope to never meet the guy.

Finally, he got up and went to the bathroom. He couldn’t be in there anymore. In his boss's bed.

_What had he gotten himself into?_

Quickly he washed his face with some water and then reached out for the glass on the shelve over the basin, before filling it up to the brink, taking a large gulp. Then he ran with his right hand through his dark hair.

_Frack!_

Suddenly, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

“Karyn …” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just can’t…”

“No. You are right.” He felt her hand moved down his back and then around his side. She was embracing him from behind, lightly kissing the place between his shoulder blades. “There is no space for the three of us in that bed. Please. Come back.”

With that, she slowly, but surely pulled him back into the bedroom.

He could only hope to never - ever - meet the guy.

**The End.**

**_A/N:_ ** _Another typical story. I know. But I really think it kind of fits to Karyn and Thrawn…. Most stories end with a `happy ending´, but the truth is that’s not how it usually ends and how does one carry on then? And isn’t that just as interesting? Or even more so? Picking up the pieces and carry on?_

_And, as a completely unrelated matter, wouldn’t it be very interesting IF Chris and Thrawn would meet at one point? *laugh* A story in which Karyn did move on and Thrawn kind of gets jealous? I think so. :)_

### Actions


End file.
